


Victorviner vs yurioviner

by Sociopathicnutellaeggplant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Short, Viner victor, parenting goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant/pseuds/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant
Summary: Victor educating the world with his 10 second video





	1. Snapchat lovin'

Yurio sat nervously on the couch next to otabek, opposite Victor and Yuri. His attention was on his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. "Uhh, I wanted to tell you both that... I-I'm... im going out with otabek" Yurio said, at first shaky then loud but still nervous. 

"I know, Otabek has been sending me snapchats of you two making out for about a year now" Victor stated. Yurio looked completely shocked and turned toward Otabek, giving him a punch on the arm. Otabek rubbed his arm while Victor smirked victoriously behind the camera. Moments later, the screen went black.


	2. Overprotective parents

"What it's like having overprotective parents" Yurio narrated before the scene changed to Victor looking stressed out.

"I just don't think he's ready for something like this..." Victor whispered quietly to Yuri. Yurio frowned at their words, his whole body starting to shake. 

"Yeah, I don't want my precious baby to get hurt at such a delicate age..." Yuri whispered back to Victor. Both men had a burning look in their eyes that showed their protectiveness.

"OH MY GOSH, MUM, DAD ITS JUST LEGO" Yurio shouted before stomping out of the room, making his way into his bedroom and slamming the door loudly. He growled and stomped his way over to his bed before screaming out in pain. Yuri and Victor both came rushing in to find Yurio on the floor curled up, holding his foot and hissing at a piece of Lego. 

"We told you so..." Victor stated while Yuri took the Lego away from Yurio, throwing it in the pile of burning Lego in the other room before the screen turned black.


	3. How to seduce your boyfriend

"How to seduce your man" Otabek spoke while holding Yurio's phone up and cleaning it with his pure beauty.

"Hey, babe" Otabek called to get Yurio's attention. When Yurio turned, Otabek was already between his legs and started to undo the zipper to his pants with his teeth. Yurio froze completely and blushed deeply. 

"OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TEACHING MY SON?!" Yuri shouted before tackling Otabek to the ground. Yurio picked up the phone that had fallen onto the couch when Otabek got tackled and filmed him getting mauled by mama bear. 

The camera turned black


	4. Chapter 4

"My boyfriend is such a fucking a bitch" Yurio raved while he sat down on the couch, phone in hand, PJs on, still looking angelic af. "He al-" he was interrupted by the sound of the door clicking open.

"Hey tigerbaby, I found a stray and I thought you might want to help feed h-" Otabek was interrupted by Yurio flying across the room and attacking him in a jump hug. Otabek caught him easily. 

"I fucking love you" Yurio told Otabek as touched noses with the little kitten who was happily on Otabek's shoulder. 

The camera turned to black 

Otabek 3 Yurio 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 4:20am and I'm writing fanfictions   
> You may be thinking "why would you do that?"   
> And the answer is... mama bear and tiger baby need me oh my gosh im seriously giving everyone pet names

**Author's Note:**

> Yep...


End file.
